bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky De Luca
Lucky De Luca is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Mike Nathan. Character Description Lucky is a medium-sized Greaser. His hair is auburn and worn in a pompadour, and he wears a denim jacket over a blue vest, with brown slacks and light brown leather boots. Lucky also has green eyes. For the duration of Halloween, he adds a pumpkin mask to his outfit. In the winter he adds brown gloves and switches to denim jeans. He speaks in a loud, strained voice. Characteristics Lucky seems to be unusually mature for his age and his clique alignment. He's an advocate of staying in school and of holding an honest blue collar job. He also expresses the opinion that he thinks the world would be a better place if more people knew what it was like to put in an honest day's work. He considers himself to be a nice guy and gets irritated when others think the opposite. Much like Gordon, Lucky thinks very highly of himself and is something of a know-it-all. In lines of dialogue, he seems to be very successful with girls, often talking about how scoring with so many girls is getting boring, but because he thinks very highly of himself, he could be exaggerating or lying. He claims that he can destroy anyone in a fight, although his fighting skill is only more or less average among his clique. If the Greasers' standing with Jimmy is positive, Lucky will act nervous around Jimmy and beg not to be beaten up, possibly because he seems to dislike Jimmy according to his dialogue when conversing with other greasers. As he is seen working on cars in Shop class and Neil claims that cars are for seniors only, it is probable that Lucky is a senior. He could, however, be an advanced junior. He has also tagged his name all over the BMX park in New Coventry. Lucky's advocation of working and staying in school is similar to that of Darrel "Darry" Curtis from The Outsiders. However, Darry was presumably several years older than Lucky is. Role in game Lucky can always be seen in the Shop when Jimmy has class there. During Halloween, Lucky dresses up with a pumpkin on his head and tasks Jimmy with tripping people with marbles. Lucky appears throughout Chapter 3, although his roles are small. He has a spoken line in a cutscene in the mission Greaser Challenge, and he bike races with Jimmy, Johnny Vincent and Ricky in Lola's Race. He's one of the students that buys test answers off Justin in Cheating Time, and he also helps Peanut and Ricky attack Jimmy during Here's to you Ms. Philips. Cut content Lucky was originally planned to participate in Beach Rumble, helping Jimmy along with Ricky. He also has an unused line in Fighting Johnny Vincent where he announces he is going to turn off the magnet. He had lines in the deleted mission Rendezvous where he spotted Jimmy on a balcony he climbed to snipe the Greasers with the slingshot. Trivia *The car Lucky works on during Shop class is a modified Diablo Stallion. The car appears in the GTA III era games. de:Lucky De Luca ru:Лаки Де Лука De Luca, Lucky De Luca, Lucky De Luca, Lucky